


You and me together forever

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, background shannary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: This is my first Lilith/Beatrice fic so hope you enjoy
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You and me together forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lilith/Beatrice fic so hope you enjoy

Beatrice was coming home from a long day of work. All she wanted to do was change into comfortable clothes, cook dinner, and cuddle for the rest of the night. When Beatrice got home she opened the door to see Lilith was on the couch dressed in a nice a white sweater and long maroon pants. She stands up and walks over to Beatrice.

"Hey Babe," Lilith leaned down to give her a welcome home kiss. When Lilith pulled back she pulled Beatrice into a big hug.

"Hey, didn't I forget something." Beatrice goes through a list of things in her head thinking if she forgot something today.

"No, You didn't, I wanted to take you on a surprised date. Is that not okay I can reschedule." Lilith looked away from Beatrice 

"No, I am just surprised by that all. I would love to go on this date." She leans up to kiss Lilith cheek "But let me get change first." Lilith nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

Beatrice moves to put her stuff in her office, She looks up to see if Lilith was anywhere in the room she takes her keys out to open the bottom drawer to pull a small box that has been in there for a couple of months. 'Today is the day' She told herself as she moves to put it in her pocket and heads to their room so that she can get read for her date. 

Beatrice when with a nice flannel and some nice blue jeans with black boots. She made sure that the box was with her in her front pocket. She exits out of the bedroom to see Lilith was in the kitchen drink a glass of water. Beatrice walks behind her and hugs her. 

"Are you ready to go" Lilith put the glass on the counter and turned into Beatrice's arms. Beatrice nods her head and they leave the apartment and head out to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got into the car Beatrice was thinking about what was going to happen that night. Lilith can feel her girlfriend's mind goes a mile a minute.

"Bea, What is on your mind. I can hear you thinking about something." 

"I am just thinking of where we are going." She is not wrong but that is not the real reason she is overthinking. 

Lilith grabs one of her hands and links them with hers on the counsel. "There is nothing to worried Bea, It just a day to destress from working to hard." She brings the joint hands to her lips and gives it a kiss. "And we are here." The pull up to a pumpkin patch. 'I thought that we could have a little fun and act like children just for a couple of hours." Lilith smiles 

"God I love you," Beatrice kiss Lilith

"I love you too Bea." Lilith said as they pulled back

They both get out of the car and walk hand and hand into the pumpkin patch. "Let's look for a pumpkin that we can carve out this weekend." They walked down the rows of pumpkin for about an hour and they found the right size pumpkin not too big but not too small. They noticed a child walking around alone. So they made their way over to the child.

"Hello there are you lost." The little girl looked up at two. And nods her head. "Okay let's take you to the front to see if we find your parents." Lilith told the girl as the little girl grabbed her hand as Beatrice watched the two of them react to each other and hoped that if Lilith said yes tonight that they could start a family in the future. "What is your name, little one?"

"Camila." The child told Lilith 

"okay Camila let's find your parents." And Camila said that she was here with her aunts "Okay, What are your aunts names? 

Camila didn't answer as the three of them heard some shout the child's name. Shannon and Mary came running towards them. 

"Camila don't run off like that." Shannon pick up Camila and spin her around giving kisses on her face 

"Shannon, Mary." Beatrice sees her co-workers standing with Camila by their side. 

"Beatrice, Hey didn't think you would be here." Mary said to Beatrice

Shannon and Lilith knew each other because they were roommates in college. "So have you pop the question yet."  
Lilith just Shakes her head "Okay but go for it she seems like a lovely person." 

"Yeah she is. How is Ava." Lilith asked and Shannon turned to her right then quickly to her left. 

"SHIT. MARY WE LOST AVA." Mary turns so fast and quickly looked around and curse 

"It was nice catching up but we need to find our child." The group of three ran off in search of the 10 year old. 

“We can help.” Beatrice asked the two parents.

Shannon looks at Mary and gives her a silent why not. “Thank you so much.”

The group set out into the pumpkin patch looking for Ava. About 10 minutes later they found her sitting on a stack bucket eating donuts.< /> After the small family said their goodbyes. The couple head to the front paid for the pumpkin and head to their car 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the couple make their way back to the car with the pumpkin that they pick out earlier. Once Beatrice put it in the backseat she turned to Lilith.

"Lily I"

"Bea-"

they both laughed. "Lily you go first."

"Okay how do I do this. When the first day When U bumped into me and dropped all of my over me I knew from that day forward that I had fallen for you. And many years later I have truly found a home in you." She gets down on one knee. "Bea Will you make me the happiest woman on the planet and be my wife." Beatrice starts to cry and gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. they both cry and laugh

"I was going to do that first you asshole. But Yes I will make you the happiest woman on the planet if you do the same for me." Lilith nods as they slip the rings on each other's fingers they meet in a slow and loving kiss. 

"Let's go home Fiancée." Beatrice smiles and get into the car to drive home to celebrate the next step in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
